Marcel Proust
Auteuil, France | death_date = November 18, 1922 | death_place = Paris, France | occupation = Novelist, essayist | magnum_opus = In Search of Lost Time | salary = | networth = | website = | footnotes =}} Valentin Louis Georges Eugène Marcel Proust (French IPA: ) (July 10, 1871 – November 18, 1922) was a French intellectual, novelist, essayist and critic, best known as the author of In Search of Lost Time (in French À la recherche du temps perdu, also translated as Remembrance of Things Past), a monumental work of twentieth-century fiction consisting of seven volumes published from 1913 to 1927 (the last three volumes posthumously). Biography Proust was born in Auteuil (the southern sector of Paris's then-rustic 16th arrondissement) at the home of his great-uncle, two months after the Treaty of Frankfurt formally ended the Franco-Prussian War. His birth took place during the violence that surrounded the suppression of the Paris Commune, and his childhood corresponds with the consolidation of the French Third Republic. Much of Remembrance of Things Past concerns the vast changes, most particularly the decline of the aristocracy and the rise of the middle classes, that occurred in France during the Third Republic and the fin de siècle. Proust's father, Achille Adrien Proust, was a famous doctor and epidemiologist, responsible for studying and attempting to remedy the causes and movements of cholera through Europe and Asia; he was the author of many articles and books on medicine and hygiene. Proust's mother, Jeanne Clémence Weil, was the daughter of a rich and cultured Jewish family. She was highly literate and well-read. Her letters demonstrate a well-developed sense of humour, and her command of English was sufficient for her to provide the necessary impetus to her son's later attempts to translate John Ruskin (Tadié). By the age of nine Proust had had his first serious asthma attack, and thereafter he was considered by himself, his family and his friends as a sickly child. Proust spent long holidays in the village of Illiers. This village, combined with aspects of the time he spent at his great-uncle's house in Auteuil became the model for the fictional town of Combray, where some of the most important scenes of Remembrance of Things Past take place. (Illiers was renamed Illiers-Combray on the occasion of the Proust centenary celebrations). Despite his poor health, Proust served a year (1889–90) as an enlisted man in the French army, stationed at Coligny Caserne in Orléans, an experience that provided a lengthy episode in The Guermantes Way, volume three of his novel. As a young man Proust was a dilettante and a successful social climber, whose aspirations as a writer were hampered by his lack of application to work. His reputation from this period, as a snob and an aesthete, contributed to his later troubles with getting Swann's Way, the first volume of his huge novel, published in 1913. Proust was quite close to his mother, despite her wishes that he apply himself to some sort of useful work. In order to appease his father, who insisted that he pursue a career, Proust obtained a volunteer position at the Bibliothèque Mazarine in the summer of 1896. After exerting considerable effort, he obtained a sick leave which was to extend for several years until he was considered to have resigned. He never worked at his job, and he did not move from his parents' apartment until after both were dead (Tadié). .]] Proust was a homosexual and, though not completely open about his own sexuality, he was one of the first European writers to treat homosexuality at length. He had a romance with the pianist and composer Reynaldo Hahn. His life and family circle changed considerably between 1900 and 1905. In February of 1903 Proust's brother Robert married and left the family apartment. His father died in September of the same year. Finally, and most crushingly, Proust's beloved mother died in September of 1905. In addition to the grief that attended his mother's death, Proust's life changed due to a very large inheritance he received (in today's terms, a principal of about $6 million, with a monthly income of about $15,000). Despite this windfall, his health throughout this period continued to deteriorate. Proust spent the last three years of his life largely confined to his cork-lined bedroom, sleeping during the day and working at night to complete his novel. He died in 1922 and is buried in the Père Lachaise Cemetery in Paris. Early writing Proust was involved in writing and publishing from an early age. In addition to the literary magazines with which he was associated, and in which he published, while at school, La Revue vert and La Revue lilas, from 1890–91 Proust published a regular society column in the journal Le Mensuel (Tadie). In 1892 he was involved in founding a literary review called Le Banquet (also the French title of Plato's Symposium), and throughout the next several years Proust published small pieces regularly in this journal and in the prestigious La Revue Blanche. In 1896 Les Plaisirs et les Jours, a compendium of many of these early pieces, was published. The book included a foreword by Anatole France, drawings by Mme. Lemaire, and was so sumptuously produced that it cost twice the normal price of a book its size. That year Proust also began working on a novel which was eventually published in 1954 and titled Jean Santeuil by his posthumous editors. Many of the themes later developed in Remembrance of Things Past find their first articulation in this unfinished work, including the enigma of memory and the necessity of reflection; several sections of Remembrance of Things Past can be read in first draft in Jean Santeuil. The portrait of the parents in Jean Santeuil is quite harsh, in marked contrast to the adoration with which the parents are painted in Proust's masterpiece. Following the poor reception of Les Plaisirs et les Jours, and internal troubles with resolving the plot, Proust gradually abandoned Jean Santeuil in 1897 and stopped work on it entirely by 1899. Beginning in 1895 Proust spent several years reading Carlyle, Emerson and John Ruskin. Through this reading Proust began to refine his own theories of art and the role of the artist in society. Also, in Time Regained the protagonist in Proust's magnum opus recalls having translated Ruskin's Sesame and Lilies. The artist's responsibility is to confront the appearance of nature, deduce its essence and retell or explain that essence in the work of art. Ruskin's view of artistic production was central to this conception, and Ruskin's work was so important to Proust that he claimed to know "by heart" several of Ruskin's books, including The Seven Lamps of Architecture, The Bible of Amiens, and Praeterita (Tadié 350). Proust set out to translate two of Ruskin's works into French, but was hampered by his lack of a firm command of English. In order to compensate for this his translations were a group affair: sketched out by his mother, the drafts were first revised by Proust, then by Marie Nordlinger, the English cousin of his lover Reynaldo Hahn, and then finally polished by Proust again. When confronted by an editor about his method, Proust responded, "I don't claim to know English; I claim to know Ruskin" (Tadié). The translated The Bible of Amiens was published in 1904, with Proust's extended introduction. Both the translation and the introduction were very well reviewed; Henri Bergson called Proust's introduction "an important contribution to the psychology of Ruskin" and had similar praise for the translation (Tadié 433). At the time of this publication, Proust was already at work on translating Ruskin's Sesame and Lilies, which he completed in June 1905, just prior to his mother's death, and published in 1906. Literary historians and critics have ascertained that, apart from Ruskin, Proust's chief literary influences included Saint Simon, Montaigne, Stendhal, Flaubert, George Eliot, Fyodor Dostoevsky and Leo Tolstoy. 1908 was an important year for Proust's development as a writer. During the first part of the year he wrote, and had published in various journals, pastiches of other writers. These exercises in imitation allowed Proust to solidify his own style by exorcising the styles of writers he admired. In addition, in the spring and summer of the year Proust began work on several different fragments of writing that would later coalesce under the working title of Contre Saint-Beuve. Proust described what he was working on in a letter to a friend: "I have in progress: a study on the nobility, a Parisian novel, an essay on Sainte-Beuve and Flaubert, an essay on women, an essay on pederasty (not easy to publish), a study on stained-glass windows, a study on tombstones, a study on the novel" (Tadié 513). From these disparate fragments Proust began to shape a novel on which he worked continuously during this period. The rough outline of the work was centered around a first-person narrator, unable to sleep, who during the night remembers incidents from childhood as he waits for his mother to come to him in the morning. The novel was to have ended with a critical examination of Sainte-Beuve and a refutation of his theory that biography was the most important tool for understanding an artist's work. Present in the unfinished manuscript notebooks are many elements that correspond to parts of the Recherche, in particular, to the "Combray" and "Swann in Love" sections of Volume 1, and to the final section of Volume 7. Trouble with finding a publisher, as well as a gradually changing conception of his novel, led Proust to shift work to a substantially different project that still contained many of the same themes and elements. By 1910 he was at work on À la recherche du temps perdu. ''Remembrance of Things Past'' Begun in 1909 and finished just before his death, Remembrance of Things Past consists of seven volumes spanning some 3,200 pages and teeming with more than 2,000 literary characters. Graham Greene called Proust the "greatest novelist of the 20th century", and W. Somerset Maugham called the novel the "greatest fiction to date". Proust died before he was able to complete his revision of the drafts and proofs of the last volumes, the last three of which were published posthumously and edited by his brother, Robert. In 1995, Penguin undertook a fresh translation of the book by editor Christopher Prendergast and seven translators in three countries, based on the latest and most authoritative French text. Its six volumes were published in Britain under the Allen Lane imprint in 2002. The first four (those which under American copyright law are in the public domain) have since been published in the U.S. under the Viking imprint and in paperback under the Penguin Classics imprint. Bibliography * 1896 Les plaisirs et les jours * 1904 La Bible D'Amiens; a translation of Ruskin's The Bible of Amiens. * 1906 Sésame et les lys; a translation of Ruskin's Sesame and Lilies. * 1913-1927 À la recherche du temps perdu (Remembrance of Things Past, also In Search of Lost Time) : * 1919 Pastiches et mélanges * 1954 Contre Sainte-Beuve * 1954 Jean Santeuil (unfinished) See also Wikisource has original text related to this article: Marcel Proust * Remembrance of Things Past * Involuntary Memory * Proust effect * Proust, an essay by Samuel Beckett * Little Miss Sunshine, a film in which one of the main characters considers himself the pre-eminent Proust scholar in the United States References * Aciman, André (2004) The Proust Project. New York: Farrar, Straus and Giroux * Albaret, Céleste (Barbara Bray, trans.) 2003 Monsieur Proust. New York: The New York Review of Books * Bernard, Anne-Marie (2002) The World of Proust, as seen by Paul Nadar. Cambridge: MIT Press * Carter, William C. (2000) Marcel Proust: A Life. New Haven: Yale University Press * De Botton, Alain (1998) How Proust Can Change Your Life. New York: Vintage Books * Deleuze, Gilles (2004) Proust and Signs: The Complete Text. Minneapolis: University of Minnesota Press * Painter, George D (1959) Marcel Proust A Biography Vols. 1 & 2. London: Chatto & Windus * Shattuck, Roger (1963) Proust's Binoculars: A Study of Memory, Time, and Recognition in À la recherche du temps perdu. New York: Random House * Shattuck, Roger (2000) Proust's Way: A Field Guide To In Search of Lost Time, New York: W. W. Norton * Tadié, J-Y. (Euan Cameron, trans.) 2000 Marcel Proust: A life. New York: Penguin Putnam * White, Edmund (1998) Marcel Proust. New York: Viking Books External links * Le temps de Proust- a blog about (re)reading Proust and the associated secondary literature * Reading Proust- A reader enjoys the new Penguin/Viking translations of In Search of Lost Time. * Reinterpretation of Remembrance Of Things Past *Why Proust? And Why Now? - an essay on the lasting relevance of Proust and his work * A short Proust bibliography (bilingual) * TempsPerdu.com- many useful links, including to online texts of Lost Time in French and English * The Kolb-Proust Archive for Research * Marcel Proust, a personal site in Italian * Essay by [[Stephan Reimertz] on Proust in Germany (in French)] * Marcel Proust's Album, Marcel Proust receives a tribute in this album of "recomposed photographs". * Proust Abuse, Many writers use the word "Proustian" as a shortcut to real thinking. This blog documents such abuse. * Marcel Proust et l'aviation, Proust and airplanes. Online texts * French text of volumes 1-4 and Swann's Way in English translation * University of Adelaide Library French text of volumes 1-4 and the complete novel in English translation Category:1871 births Category:1922 deaths Category:Christians Category:French essayists Category:French Jews Category:French novelists Category:Gay writers Category:Men Category:Natives of Ile-de-France Category:People from France Category:Writers from France